Never Think
by Saleria
Summary: When Clary is asked by a warlock to steal a cup she meets Jace, and is thrown into a world in which she never wanted to be a part of.


"Hey watch it!" a kid yelled when me as I bumped into him.

"Sorry" I mumbled trying to keep my head down. I hated crowds in small buildings. But this was for a job and I needed this job.

"Clary!" someone said behind me. I whirled my head around to see Simon aka my best friend standing right behind.

"Isn't this amazing!" he said while trying to get a good look at the artifact they were all there to see. The oldest bronze cup even found it dated back to around 600 BC.

"I didn't even no humans worked with bronze at that time period" he stated staring to go starry-eyed.

"That's cause humans didn't make it" I said before even thinking and mentally kicked myself for letting that slip.

"What?" he yelled over the now overly loud crowd.

I shook my head and started to push my way threw the crowd to get a better look. I really didn't want to be here. I wanted to be at home on my bed drawing, but that stupid warlock called and said he wanted this stupid cup.

And me being the best shadow hunter thief in existence (I think I'm the only one but hey a least there's no competition), had to get the cup for him. Not to mention that we needed the money and if I got it we would never have money problems again. It must have really meant something to this guy.

There were three security guards at the front of the museum and two stationed just outside the glass walls that housed the cup. I saw at least five cameras around the room and new that there would be heat sensing lasers. Overall a pretty easy job I would do it tonight be in and out before the mundanes new what happened.

The man standing on the podium started to speak "This is one of the most amazing and interesting pieces the museum has ever found. It is important to understanding the history of our ancestors and answers the countless mysterious of the human race."

The room filed with clapping as the man got down from the podium and pulled the velvet sheet covering the class case off.

My gaze was immediately drawn to it even from here I could feel the power running threw it.

So it did have something to do with the shadow world, that decided it I would steal it tonight.

----

"I can't believe this!" yelled Maryse, my adoptive mother. I turned to her and found she was reading the New York Times again.

"How on earth did mundanes find it! We've been searching for it for years.!" She yelled out

"Found what" I replied sleepily, it was already noon and I had just gotten up. Lately being a Shadow hunter means you have to live like a vampire.

"The mortal cup!" Now that shocked me awake.

"What do you mean the mortal cup" Isabelle my would be sister grabbed the paper out of her mother's hands and quickly started scanning the page.

I had heard all the stories about how Jonathan the first shadow hunter had been give the mortal cup by the angel. How Valentine had stolen it from the clave and when he was defeated he destroyed it with him and his family.

"Yep it the mortal cup all right, here Jace." announced Isabelle as she handed me the paper.

"That's not possible. It was destroyed…" yet there it was on the front page of the Times. The bronze cup, that was the size of an ordinary wine glass, it looked like it had been threw a hell of a lot. There were dents and scratches all along the body ad by the looks of it a chunk was missing from its base.

But even though it was a picture, I could feel the power humming threw it. I was drawn to it like every shadow hunter was supposed to be. Yep this was defiantly the cup.

"Where'd they find it" I asked out load.

"According to the article in a cave somewhere between France and Germany." Spoke Maryse while getting up "I'm going to inform the clave. They'll want us to steal it back. Jace I want you to get prepared your going tonight."

Just great another late night, they might as well just turn me into a bloodsucker and be done with it.

----

I was in my room packing my pack when Luke walked in.

"Going to Pandemonium with Simon again are you Clary? It a weeknight" he asked smiling

"Luke" I said and rolled my eyes "It's not like I have school or anything."

"Right just remember to watch out for…"

"Daemons, Vampires and all other sorts of creatures." I said finishing off his sentence for him. He raised his eyes brows and I started to leave the room.

"I'm serious Clary. Something is stirring the daemons. You should be careful."

"Don't worry" I ran back and kissed him on the check and said, "I will be."

I walked out the front door and started walking towards Simon's house. I'd been living with Luke ever since they fire at my house three years ago. That's when my mom went into a coma while the stove was on and brunt or apartment down. She was airlifted to the hospital and has been there ever since. They doctors say that she could wake up anytime.

That's when Luke told me about my mom, how she had been a shadow hunter but had to leave the city she loved and go into hiding. He told me about how people like my mom and me could see daemons and it was are job to rid the world of them.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my mother's stele. That's when everything changed. My life changed that's when I became the greatest Shadow hunter thief ever. I ducked into a dark ally and slipped on my mask, that's when I became the cat.

----

I took my stele of my nightstand and sheathed it in its holder.

"Do you think your going to see the cat?" asked Max eagerly.

I shrugged my shoulder's "Probably" I said and I'll be ready for him. Max's eyes lit up, at me mentioning his hero. I don't remember who my hero was at that age but it was sure as hell not a thief.

"Please take me with you." He pleaded. Good God he was one his hands and knees. "Pleaseeee" he drowned on.

"No Max." I said maybe a little to harshly by the look of hurt that formed in his eyes. "Listen Max" I sat down on my bed so I could be eye level with the kid.

"If I see the cat, ill tell you and I have strict orders from the clave that if I happen to meet him, I have to try and capture him. So he might ever be coming here. But it's to dangerous for a kid out there. When you've finished your training I promise to take you out daemon hunting with us. Deal?"

I stuck out my hand, and saw the light return to his eyes. Max stuck out his hand and we shook on it. He ran out of the room screaming "Mommy! Mommy! Guess what Jace said!" And I knew I was going to get an ear full when I came back.

I stood up and picked up my things, it was time to go for a ride. I reached the roof where my bike was parked. It was poison green, with bright yellow flames painted on the seat. Isabelle was standing beside it holding out my helmet.

"Jace, I want you to be careful." she said

"You know I allways am" I grabbed my helmet

"I'm being Sirius!" She actually did look quite worried. "The cat had bested alot of good shadow hunters."

"That's only because he's fast. Those hunters got caught off guard and besides you shouldn't believe all the stories Max tells you about him" I really sucked at making people feel better.

She sighed and shook her head as she walked away. I heard her mumble "Just be careful." before closing the door behind her.

I walked over to my bike and smilied at it. I never used to understand how mundanes could get so attached to motorcycles until I got my own. Of course mine was better then the normal ones, after all mine could fly.

----

I looked up at the museum. This was all going as planned, almost to easy. I expected some kind of difficulties, the warlock was paying enough for me to fight threw some shadow hunters or deal with some daemons. But the night was silent.

I produced a glamour around my self so the security camera's wouldn't see me and walked straight through the front door. The invisible lasers hummed quality around me. I grabbed the aerosol can from my pack and sprayed the area in front of me.

Red lines appeared, mundanes always so predicable. Using my amazing cheerleading skills, I twisted and turned my way threw the maze of wires.

This was way to easy. I was beginning to think that the warlock might have has a grudge against the museum owner and wanted to steal his prize possession. But I had felt the pull and even now almost three rooms away I could feel the power humming off that cup. It had something to do with the shadow world.

The closer I got, the more apprehensive I became. Seriously! There had to be something to protect it, magical barriers or daemons. I shuddered at the last thought. My last run in with daemons hadn't ended so well for me.

I reached the room the cup was kept in and looked up to see the security cameras disabled. That's when I saw him, he was lifting the glass case up from behind. He was fair and his hair gleamed like brass. He looked up and his blue eyes pierced right threw her.

"So" he said placing back down the glass doom. "You're the famous Cat"

I just looked at him. So he knew who I was. Most of the world both Shadow and mundane world knew who I was.

"Guess Max is going to get to meet his hero after all." He said as he slid into an attacking position.

"I really doubt that" I said pulling out my stele.

Just then the roof caved in above us and everything went black.

----

"Guess Max if going to get to meet his hero after all." I said to myself as i got into an attack position.

"I really Doubt that" he said back pulling out his Stele.

Then the roof crashed on top of him. Not what i was expecting but it did the job. I looked up to see glowing red eyes staring down at me.

Just great! First the cat has to show up and then daemons attack us. Really I don't think this day could get any worse. I went for the thief who by the looks of it had got hit pretty hard by a ceiling tile.

I hoped over I piece of ruble and grabbed the guy and turned around. There were about fifty Ravener daemons all surrounding the cup. They weren't even paying attention to us. Good, the protection I put up should at least keep them away long enough for us to get out of here. Then I heard a roar. Yep this day could get worse.

One of the daemons lunged at me and I got out of the way just in time.

I slung the thief over my shoulder and ran out of the room. The Ravener did not fallow, it was alerting the others. Just great. I ran threw out the rooms and up the staris trying to get to the roof as fast as I could.

The guy on my back stirred. That's when I realized something he wasn't heavy. He weighed about as much as Isabelle did. When we got to the roof the bolted the door and threw the thief on the floor. I reached for the mask. It was a girl. Her bright red hair hung loose from her ponytail. Her green eyes were open staring widely at me and he felt her hand collied with my cheek.

"ahh" I jumped back and rubbed my cheek.

"That's for getting the ceiling to collapse on me." She said

"I didn't do that it was the daemons." I retorted extremely offened at what the girl had suggested.

"Yah and every time I get attacked by daemons you people are always there." She said pointing her finger at me. "I didn't use to have daemons coming after me."

"Well that's probably because you didn't steal property of the clave before." I yelled back at her.

"Property of he clave. Last time I checked this cup was property of the United States government." She said looking mildly pleased with herself.

"It's the mortal cup. It made the clave." Gezze this girl was a complete idiot.

"The what cup?" she asked

"Mortal cup. Given to Jonathan Shadowhunter by the angel himself. If you drink from it you become a shadow hunter. That is if you survive the change." I gave her the textbook answer.

She looked slightly confused, "You don't know what it is?" I asked

"I was never trained." She said "I just found out what I was one day."

I felt sorry for her. She was a shadow hunter who didn't know what she really was or could do. Know wonder she became a thief. Bang!

I jumped and turned to the door, it was being broken down. I grabbed the girls hand and pulled her towards the bike.

"What the hell do you think your doing." She yelled at me trying to pull her hand away.

"Saving you." I yelled back and pulled her onto the bike. Without a final word from the girl we soared off into the night.

* * *

First Chapter up!!!

Did you like it? Love it? hate it?

Tell me

XOXO

Ladycat414


End file.
